The Bug
by charmed kitty
Summary: It's Piper and Prue's day off and they have big plans.


THE BUG

Prue and Piper Halliwell had gotten up late that morning. They were in no rush because both had the day off from work. Piper was busy in the kitchen fixing breakfast and Prue had just settled down with the business section of the paper. As usual their younger sister Phoebe was still off in dreamland. Usually she woke up around 9 in the morning, but today and some other days she woke up even later. The day was stretched out in front of the sisters, and they had made some plans. Much to Phoebe's dismay her older sisters had plans that didn't include her. Piper had plans for a walk across the Golden Gate bridge, and have a picnic there with Dan at ten-thirty, and Prue, finally getting up her nerve to ask someone out, was going to the theatre with a guy named Ethan. There was a production of "The King and I" going on and today was the last day it would be in San Francisco. She had longed to attend this play ever since she was a little girl and had first heard her mother talk about the show… now, not only would she see the show, she would see it with one very, very irresistibly cute man.

"Now, someone is going to have to wake her up if we are going to do anything as a family today." Prue glanced up from the newspaper, eyebrows raised to the comment Piper had just made.

"Well it seems to me that since you brought it up…"

"Since I brought it up what… I think that since your project won't burn if you leave it alone for a couple minutes…" Piper retorted. Each started coming up with different reasons why the other should have to go and wake Phoebe that they didn't even notice her stumble dazed into the room.

"What are you two arguing about? I'm right here." Phoebe whiningly mumbled. They turned around to see her eyes half shut and her hair in a messy ponytail. Her pajama bottoms were twisted and her top buttons were off. The sight of their sister like this was hilarious to them so Prue whipped out a camera and took a couple pictures. "Prue stop it, please… come on it's not funny. Prue, stop it I mean it!" putting up a fight when Prue was taking the snapshots Phoebe swung her head around to where Piper was standing in hopeless giggles… through tears Phoebe shouted, "Look, I don't see what's so funny, alright!" and ran back up the stairs into her room.

Still giggling Piper was concerned about the outbreak Phoebe had had, and looked over to Prue who was standing stunned with the camera in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but where in the hell does she get off saying stuff like that?" Placing the camera on the counter Prue went back to her newspaper and sulked.

"Maybe it's her time of the month or something… no, wait… that was last week… I don't know, but I think we really hurt her." Piper said as she flipped another batch of pancakes. "Maybe we could bring breakfast upstairs and talk to her about it, could be she's just upset with us for going out and leaving her here with nothing to do today."

Climbing the stairs with pancakes, tray's and plates in hand Prue was still upset by they way Phoebe had treated her. 'After all' she thought, 'it's all in fun and Phoebe knows that.' Piper gently knocked on the door to Phoebe's room and entered slowly as not to tip the food. Realizing that they had forgotten silverware and drinks Prue and Piper made another trip to the kitchen.

"Well she didn't seem too terribly upset about what happened in the kitchen. I swear, sometimes she just gets me so mad!" Prue exclaimed. Juice, cups and silverware in hand they again made their way up the stairs.

"I'm tellin' ya Prue, we're going to need new carpet by the end of the day!" she said over her shoulder. Looking down at what she was carrying she groaned and they reluctantly went back to the kitchen to get napkins and syrup. "Okay, maybe we should just take an inventory."

"No way Piper, by the time we get back up there Phoebe will have eaten **all** of the food." When they got to the platform on the stairs they heard a loud slam of a door and the water in the bathroom sink start to run. The two went to Phoebe's room and started serving breakfast. Trying to be polite they waited a couple of minutes for Phoebe to come out of the bathroom. Amazingly enough Phoebe hadn't started on her breakfast while the two had made the trip to get silverware. After a few more minutes Piper became concerned, she and Prue went over to the bathroom door; the water was still running. Piper knocked on the door and asked Phoebe if she was okay. After a few more knockings Piper opened the door to find Phoebe kneeling over the toilet; tears running down her face she tried to get up and reach the washcloth that was sitting in the cool water of the sink, but didn't have enough energy to perform even that simple task.

"Oh, Pheebs, oh my god… what happened?" Piper asked while Prue retrieved the cold cloth from the sink for her. Mumbling something about a headache she got to her feet with her sisters supporting her, and was soon back in bed. Bringing a thermometer and the pink stuff back from the bathroom cabinet Prue apologized for taking pictures of Phoebe when she had asked her to stop. No longer hungry they threw the pancakes in the trash and carried the dishes back downstairs. "That's probably why she was so short with you this morning, Prue."

"I feel so awful for taking those pictures of her this morning, and laughing at her. She probably was feeling really crappy and I made it worse." Just then the doorbell rang and Piper remembered her date with Dan. Prue went to the door and called out to Piper that it was Ethan and she would go to the play but leave her phone on in case of an emergency. The door had just shut when Dan arrived on the porch. Piper had made these plans weeks ago, and she didn't want to disappoint him like she had been doing lately. It seemed that they could never get together, if it wasn't a demon then one of them had to go to work. She let Dan in the house and asked if he had a phone, explaining that she wanted to leave the number for Phoebe, but she hadn't gotten a chance to explain why when they heard gagging coming from upstairs.

"Umm, can you just hold on a second…" she said as she froze time. "Phoebe, are you okay?" she called up the stairs. All she heard in response was some weak whimpering and gagging sounds continuing to come from upstairs. Turning back to Dan she had to figure out a way to get him out while she checked on Phoebe. "Umm, you know what… I forgot to get drinks, so could you go out and get some?"

"Yeah, sure… hey, I thought I heard someone gagging, is everything okay?"

"Yes… yes it is… everything's fine!" she tried to cover up the crying coming from upstairs by ushering him out the doors. "Okay, now hurry, go…"

Hurdling up the stairs to Phoebe's room Piper was in a substantial panic. Breathlessly Piper entered the room, she looked around and couldn't find her sister. Calling out her name Piper looked inside of her own room and then the bathroom. She heard the same whimpering coming from Prue's room so she rushed down the hallway to the door. 

"Phoebe, are you in here sweetie?" she asked gently. Spying Phoebe huddled in the corner next to Prue's wastebasket, Piper stretched out her arms to her little sister and gave her a soothing hug. "What are you doing in here Pheebs?"

"I wa-as c-cold, an-an-and P-P-Prue had th-the wool b-blanket." She hiccuped over the words and Piper once again dragged her back into bed. "I didn't want to bother you-ou, or Prue… I th-thought I could get it my-self. But then th-the room started spinning and, and, and, I got sick. Do you think Prue will be mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I am going to wash out the trash can and you need to get some sleep. Here's the phone okay? If you need anything call me, if you can't reach me Prue will have her phone on too, okay sweetie?" Phoebe nodded her head and Piper went out to clean up after her sister. Just as she was carrying the bag from the can downstairs to put it in the trash Dan arrived back with two glasses and a bottle of Merlot. She opened the door with the bag still in hand and immediately her cheeks filled with color. She quickly excused herself and called up to Phoebe that she was leaving and would be back later.

When Prue and Ethan arrived at the theatre there were no parking spaces left so he dropped her off to go and stand in the line. She was so excited about the play that she was able to almost completely put out of hear psyche what had happened that morning before she left. Prue knew that the theatre would be packed so she was relieved that she had gotten a place in line while Ethan was finding a parking space.

"So, how much longer do you think this line will get?" asked Ethan as he caught up to her in line. 

"Ethan, hi, um it doesn't matter actually because seating is pre-assigned. So, where did you park?" she asked, trying to make conversation. She was nervous and so was he. After a few minutes of small talk they entered the theatre and an usher showed them to their seats.

"Wow, Prue, when you said you could get good seats I thought you meant like not in the back! These orchestra seats are amazing, how'd you get 'em?"

"Actually a client gave them to me. She wanted to thank me for my excellent work, so here we are!" the show was about to begin so Prue quickly checked to make sure that the phone was on, but low enough not to disturb anything.

"Dan, this is so wonderful…" they had set out the picnic lunch that Piper had cooked on a blanket and he was serving her food. After a couple minutes Piper checked to make sure his cellular phone was on for the umpteenth time.

"Piper, are you sure this is okay, I mean you seem kind of, I don't know distracted." He was visibly upset and Piper was now worried that she had hurt his feelings or given him the message that she didn't like him, when anything but that was the case. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and assured him that all she wanted was to be here with him. He had just leaned in for a kiss when his phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh, Jenny what's going on?"

Piper sat back on the blanket relieved that it wasn't for her, but still concerned that Phoebe could be in trouble.

Back at the manor Phoebe drifted in and out of consciousness… when she was fully awake she thought of how she had almost ruined Prue's day to see the show. She pulled the blanket closer to her face and had a sudden premonition. She saw a man in a red tie become engulfed in some sort of acid. A demon with human features opened its mouth and started sucking out his organs. This vision caused her to be ill once more before she dialed Dan's cell phone number. It was busy so she hung up and decided to wait and redial Piper instead of disturbing Prue.

Phoebe was exhausted so she decided to rest for awhile with her eyes closed and resting. She laid her head down on the pillow and immediately fell asleep. It had only been half an hour since she fell asleep when she awoke with a start. Sweat pouring down her face she recalled her premonition and dialed Dan's cell phone again. Dan answered the phone and Phoebe found herself unable to speak. She tried to ask for Piper but all that came out were some mumbled words. Frustrated Phoebe clicked off her phone and tried reciting what she was going to say. For the second time that day she pressed the 'redial' button on the phone, now confident in what she was going to say she prepared to tell Piper everything that had happened.

"Hello?" Dan answered his phone cautiously. "Piper, it's for you… I think."

"Hello… Pheebs, is that you?" she could barely recognize the voice on the other end of the line it was so soft. "Whoa, slow down… are you okay?"

She tried to get the information out of Phoebe, but it was all coming in too fast for her to understand. Piper's brow furrowed when she heard the long pause and she called out her sisters name hoping for a response. When she heard the phone drop and Phoebe's weak gag's she knew that she had to get home right away. She called Prue at the show and told her that she was returning to the manor to be with Phoebe. Prue agreed to meet her back at the manor as soon as she could.

"Dan, I have to go, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I'll go and get the car, just wait here." Dan looked disillusioned at another cancellation, 'at least I actually got to spend some time with her this date…' he thought to himself as he pulled Piper's jeep around to where she was impatiently waiting. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened? Is everything all right… I mean is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean… Phoebe wasn't feeling well this morning and I guess she's sick so I have to go home and care for her. It's kind of a sister thing." When they arrived back at the manor Piper rushed inside and Dan slowly walked back into the house next door. He looked out the window as he had done many a day wondering, wishing, praying that someday this uncannily beautiful and sweet girl would like him as much as he like her.

"Phoebe, honey… what's wrong?" shouted an adrenaline pumped Piper. She got to the top of the stairs and turned so hurriedly she tripped and fell flat on her face. She mumbled a small "ow" and got up and over to Phoebe's room. She found Phoebe on hands and knees cleaning up a mess that had been made and went over to be at her sisters side. "Phoebe, what's this about a man in a tie?"

"I saw him get eaten by some sort of demon. I have to go and find him and stop this!" Phoebe feebly got up and with Pipers help went down the stairs. When she finally made it to the couch she collapsed onto it and could barely move. Moments later Prue walked through the door quite frustrated that she was missing the end of the play.

"Hey Pheebs, how are you feeling?" she touched her hand to Phoebes forehead and could sense the heat before she had even reached the skin. "Oh, Pheebs, you're burning up! So, Piper said something about a premonition…"

"It was a man and he, he was eaten by something, and, and, and I think I'm going to throw up." Phoebe said just before she rolled over on the couch… when Piper came in Prue was stroking her sisters hair and holding a bag underneath her head.

"Oh, no… Phoebe, honey… do you think it's something you ate?" Piper asked now more concerned than ever.

"No, Piper, she's got a fever, I think it's just a stomach bug. And she's got it bad." While the two older sisters searched the Book of Shadows for a people devouring demon Phoebe attempted to sleep off some of her illness. They weren't having any luck finding a spell to vanquish the demon Phoebe had visualized in her premonition, but they had only gotten through half of the book when Inspector Morris came calling. He had come to tell them that a man had had all of his organs ripped out through the mouth. Morris knew that the victim had attended a show that Prue had been at and was curious if she had seen anything suspicious. While he was talking to Prue and Piper Phoebe stirred on the couch. Morris looked over in her direction intending for her to be his next subject of questioning. Realizing this Piper asked him to leave her alone saying that she had been sick at home all day. He glanced over at her again to see her head wobbling about as she fell back down to her resting place on the couch. He apologized for the interruption and asked for Prue to please contact him if she remembered anything suspicious.

Prue looked over to where her purse was sitting and decided to give Ethan a call to apologize for having to leave so abruptly. She grabbed the scrap of paper that she had written on and as she was looking for the phone it slipped out of her hand. Phoebe picked it up and had another premonition, this time there was a different person as the victim, it was in her house, right in front of her. When the vision ended Phoebe told her sisters what had happened. Prue called Ethan to make her apology, but he said not to worry about it and that he was on his way over to the manor to drop off her sweater, she had forgotten it in the rush out of the car.

"Hey, did you know there's some strange guy out on your lawn? Piper and Prue scampered to the window as Ethan looked down at Phoebe tossing and turning on the couch. He knelt down next to her and smiled as he watched his prey roll over towards him. Prue and Piper exited the house to further investigate their intruder. As soon as the older sisters were gone he opened his mouth to cover her in the digestive juices he had covered the other victim with. He took a deep breath in, preparing to devour another victim. His mouth expanded to gross proportions. His teeth retracted back into his jaw so that they would not melt from the acid. 

Ready for a feeding he seemed to inhale all of the air out of the room, yet for some reason was unable to produce what he needed. Instead his features turned ghastly pale and Phoebe let out as loud a shriek as she could muster. Piper and Prue came running in and Piper immediately froze the room. Prue threw him against the wall and when Piper unfroze time he disintegrated due to the bug he had caught instantly from Phoebe. Piper rushed over to Phoebe and gave her a consoling hug while Prue tried to figure out why it had been so easy to eliminate the demon. 

It became obvious to Prue what had killed him when she glanced back at her little sister. The bug that had infected her had been sucked into his more fragile and vulnerable system. Prue went upstairs to the Book of Shadows, and brought it to the kitchen where she could work. She was completely unable to think of any warning whatsoever to give to a future generation. It had been a simple bug that had destroyed this demon… with any luck it was the only one of it's kind. Piper also attempted to write a warning in the book, but she too concluded that it was just a simple bug that had vanquished the demon. In essence the demon had vanquished itself by going after Phoebe.

Later that day Piper was making dinner for herself and Prue while Prue was getting some apple juice for Phoebe. Recalling what their mother had always done for her and Piper when they were little Prue tried to replicate her exact tactics. A glass of apple juice, a little cup of Jell-O and some good old-fashioned loving. 

"So, I guess you won't be going on that interview tomorrow, huh" Prue said jokingly. Phoebe turned to her sister who now dawned a surgical mask and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry about your room Prue… I really am." Phoebe mumbled as she drifted off into dreamland. Prue smiled and pet her on the head, paused, and her face filled with blood as her temper was about to blow. Running into the kitchen to see Piper humming over a vat of soup Prue was trying to find the right words in a low voice.

"Piper, what did Phoebe do to my room?" Prue intimidatingly whispered.

"Oh, that… nothing, nothing a little air freshener won't cure." Answered Piper meekly.

"When she is feeling better I'm going to kill her! Why my room, why?" tossing her head back and looking to the ceiling she prayed that it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be.

"Well, look at it this way… at least you didn't have to take time off work!" Piper squealed as Prue lunged for her. Escaping to the living room Piper hid behind Phoebe who was snoring her little heart out. Laughing hysterically the two let themselves fall into the oversized chair across from Phoebe. The calmed themselves and just watched her breathe in and out, knowing that she was safe with them, and everything was at peace in the world… for now.


End file.
